


Swing of Fate

by nyla7217



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Lies, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyla7217/pseuds/nyla7217
Summary: I'm not confident with this, to be honest. This is my first work ever.. Let me apologize if I'm all over the place.. Just really want to write..Here goes nothing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not confident with this, to be honest. This is my first work ever.. Let me apologize if I'm all over the place.. Just really want to write..  
> Here goes nothing...

"Ryota, you’re way out of it!"   
Taka scolded halting the practice.

Ryota stopped and looked at the three with an apologizing gaze. He placed his guitar down and sat on the floor.  
"Sorry," he muttered lowly.

Taka went over, furious,   
"You've been like this since last week! What is your problem?"

Ryota just looked down, staring at the floor.

"Oi, oi, Taka. Stop that, you're being too hard on him." Toru said while sitting on the bench inside the studio. 

"But you know how important this is for us," Taka argued.

Tomoya stood up from his drums and walked towards Ryota, "Yeah, We know but we can't force Ryota to do it if he can't. It would be nice if he could tell us what we can do to help him bring his drive back. Ryota, you're really not yourself since last week." Tomoya patted Ryota's back.

Ryota kept quiet. After a few seconds, he looked up and asked them in a low voice,  
"Could I go out for a while? I need some fresh air."

Toru looking at the expression on Ryota's face, replied before Taka could answer, "Take your time."

"Don't worry about the equipments, I'll do it. Go now." Tomoya said.

Ryota stood up quietly and went to the door.

"Why did you let him? What we need to do now is practice!" Taka was fuming while talking to Toru after the door closed.

"I've been with that guy since grade school and I've seen that expression before. He needs some time alone." Toru calmly replied.

After leaving the studio, Ryota looked up the sky. It was just past one o'clock. Drenched in the afternoon sun,  
"I'm such loser. Everyone is moving forward with their music." Ryota muttered to himself. He started to walk aimlessly.

Ryota started to wander on the streets, taking one turn after another. More than being lost on where to go, he was more lost in his thoughts. He was thinking of several things: Why can't he play with enthusiasm just like when they were starting the band? Why does it seem he's being left behind in skills? Is playing the bass in a band was something he really wanted to do? If it is, then why can't he have confidence with it?

He found himself inside a park near the hospital, saw empty swing and sat on it.

"Mou, all this thinking is causing me headaches!" He said aloud while scratching his head.

Swinging unconsciously, he blurted loudly, "Why do I have to feel this uncertainty again!"

Planning to swing forcefully, he suddenly saw a pair of feet in front of him. He stopped abruptly to avoid hitting the person in front of him. He immediately stood and bowed, saying "I'm sorry" repeatedly. Several seconds passed after apologizing, Ryota heard no response. He peeked without looking up since he has his eyes closed while apologizing and could still see the pair of feet. He apologized again, still there's no response. He gathered all his courage and looked up. He was stunned at what he saw. He saw a girl, she was pretty but expressionless. She was looking at Ryota with blank eyes.

Ryota shyly smiled and said, "I'm so sorry, I almost hit you." The girl remained quiet and expressionless.  
Lost at what to do, he slumped back at the swing and slowly moved it.

The girl was not leaving. Ryota started to feel uncomfortable but tried his best to ignore it.

"What is this girl doing?” “Why isn't she moving or saying anything?"

These are the questions playing on his mind while swinging and uncomfortably moving his gaze from the girl and back to the ground. After several minutes, Ryota felt that the silence will make him mad.  
He stood up, getting ready to question the girl when a nurse came running.

"Sorry, mister but you are sitting on her favorite swing. Could you please move and let her use it?" said the nurse, panting. 

Ryota quietly moved to the other swing, still confused with what was happening. He watched as the nurse assisted the girl to sit by the swing he was occupying earlier. The girl started swinging slowly.

Ryota found himself looking at the girl face.   
It was pretty, he said to himself.  
Cute small eyes,  
Pointed nose,  
Slightly round chin.   
Her cheekbones would have been pronounced too if she was not looking so pale. 

He caught himself, "Hey, Ryota it's rude to stare."  
So he decided to look at the other direction but to no avail. He still threw glances to the girl who remained looking straight with a blank expression. They remained like this for hours.

Sitting beside the quiet girl, Ryota felt calmed. The silence which he thought earlier that would drive him crazy actually made him feel at ease. A feeling of peace he hasn’t felt for the last week. He smiled at the thought and was shocked that he could actually smile like before. But as dusk approached, he saw the nurse came to assist the girl back to hospital. He decided to call it a day as well and went home. Feeling differently than he was earlier that day.

As he looked back at the hospital he asked himself, "Was she sick of something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue this anyways. XD

The next morning, Ryota was awoken by a phone call from Toru. 

"Hello, Ryota. It’s me, Toru."

"Yes. Toru, I know. I'll be getting ready for practice now." Ryota answered, half-asleep. He hardly slept that night because he was thinking of the expressionless pretty girl

"Don't worry about that because we don't have practice for a week. There will be other things that Taka and I have to do. Tomoya is busy with something too. Just try to take it easy. You were able to overcome this slump before. I know you'll get over this one too. Later." Toru responded and the phone clicked.

Ryota was speechless for a brief moment.

"I don't want to drag the band down. I better call Toru back." 

As he was about to dial Toru's number, he stopped. 

"What good will those do? Toru's right. I have to get   
over this on my own and return to them as soon as possible." Though unsure of how to do it, Ryota has decided.

He tried to go back to bed but being already fully awake, Ryota got dressed and walk outside instead. He bought sandwiches and soda in the near convenience store. With nothing to do for the day, he decided to go back to the park where he saw the girl. When he arrived, the girl was already seated at her favorite swing, all alone.

"Lucky!" Ryota said without thinking.   
"Hi! Nice to see you again today."

The girl didn't reply nor look at him. But he went to sit by the empty swing beside her. He could still see the blank expression in her pretty face. Ryota can't explain why he feels so at ease with this girl even though she wouldn't speak or look at him.

Without waiting for any response, Ryota started talking to her.

"I'm Ryota Kohama."  
"I live few blocks away from this park and the hospital."  
"You seem new here, have you gone anywhere else aside from this park?"  
"There's an awesome museum here, amusement park and a zoo."

Ryota kept ranting for hours while swinging beside the girl. He felt calm and happy. He was even very animated when he was telling her about random stuff which was his normal way of telling stories. Ryota saw the nurse coming over their way which was his cue to go. He stood up and said, 

"Nice to meet you. I hope I can see you here tomorrow. I'll take my leave now."

While Ryota was walking towards the park's exit, the girl's gaze followed him, still with a blank expression. The nurse caught the change and smiled with a surprised yet hopeful expression.

\---------

"Toru, you haven't explained to me why we have to cancel practice for one full week!" Taka is shouting in Toru's room.

Tomoya was seated on the bed, chuckling, as Toru was covering his ears.

"You don't have to throw a fit. For heaven's sake, Taka." Toru replied exasperatedly.

Tomoya was now rolling with laughter over Toru's bed.

"Hey Tomoya, stop laughing. You've always spoiled Ryota. Look at what he's doing now." Taka snapped at him.

"You're just insensitive at times, Taka, but that's fine. That's who you are." Tomoya suppressing his laughter while answering.

"Taka, remember when I told you that I've seen that expression in Ryota before?" Toru cutting Taka off as he wanted to retort back to Tomoya.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Taka answered seated on the farthest corner of the room with lips pouting.

Tomoya was secretly laughing. 

"You're such a child when you’re throwing a fit," Toru wasn't able to contain his smile and ignoring Taka's rebellious fit, Toru continued.   
"Anyways, you know how stupid Ryota could get sometimes right?" The question was directed to Taka. 

"Hell yeah!" Taka answered instantly. 

"That's actually it. Ryota usually worries on trivial things. During junior high, he was so in love with dancing. He actually decided to make it a career until he talked to our adviser. Our adviser asked him a lot of confusing questions about it. Ryota, you know being an idiot as he is, started questioning his talent and lost his confidence. It took him quite a while before getting his confidence back but decided he wouldn't make any future in dancing." Toru explained.

"Okay, that much I could I understand. But what does it has to do with what Ryota is doing right now?" Taka injected in a very impatient tone. Tomoya went over Taka,

"Oi oi, today you’re more than insensitive, you’re dense" while smiling mischievously. Taka smacked Tomoya's head. Tomoya retreated, grinning. 

Toru continued   
"Taka, Ryota is in a slump right now. He doubts himself if he could really play the bass. He feels that he's a liability to us being someone who learned the instrument because I told him to and to form a band with me. He feels he is dragging the band down especially now that we will be launching our first album and have our first tour. He is really nervous and pressured and..." 

"Really STUPID!" Taka finished the Toru's sentence. Toru and Tomoya nodding in unison.

"Doesn't he know that he is the only bassist for this band and that he is talented?" Taka questioned. 

"He has to find the answer on his own. That's why will you let him be for a while." Tomoya answered.

"And besides, we still have a lot to work on. So let’s get busy." Toru said.

Finally understanding, Taka agreed with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the girl will have a name... XD

Ryota woke up in a good mood.

He held his bass and played it for a while, still thinking of the good day he had yesterday.

"I'll definitely go back to the park today. I want to see her." Ryota talking to himself, grinning widely. 

After lunch, he went over to the park and found the swing was empty.

"Oh, maybe it's not time for her to be here yet."

He sat on the swing. Waiting patiently, even rehearsing on what he would say to her.

"Hi, how are you today?"  
"Where you from, are you from a province?"  
"Have you seen the new reality show in TV, it was funny! I was laughing really hard while watching."  
"What music do you listen to?"

After a few minutes, he noticed a little girl looking at him like he was crazy. He smiled.   
The little girl smiled back and approached him. 

"Oniichan, are you waiting for the not-talking-oneechan?" 

Ryota smiled, thinking to himself "Am I that obvious?"  
He looked back at the little girl who was patiently waiting for his response.

"How did you know, little girl?" He asked.

"Because you're sitting beside her favorite swing." The girl responded.

"I see." Ryota, realizing how obvious he was, suppressed a chuckle.

"Oniichan, I don't think she will be coming today." The girl said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" Ryota wasn't able to hide his surprise.

"The nurse told us. She said oneechan will not be joining us today because she has a fever." The little girl answered. 

Ryota was disappointed. "I won't see her today" he thought sadly. He was about to leave when the girl shouted at his back, 

"You could visit her to the hospital, if you really want to see her. Oneechan doesn't have visitors ever since."

Ryota looked back, surprised and laughing to himself. He waved to little girl while shouting "Thank you!" The little girl waved back while releasing a deep breath.

Ryota was hitting his head while he was walking to the hospital.   
"Why didn't I think of visiting her in the hospital? If the little girl didn't suggest it, I would have gone home." He muttered to himself. "That's my bad habit, I easily get disheartened and give up, just like now and my playing. I have to change that." He said to himself with determination. 

He passed by a flower shop in front of the hospital.   
"I'll get her some flowers." He decided, smiling. He bought some blue carnations.   
"These flowers should suit her perfectly," Ryota said excitedly.

Ryota was finally in front of the hospital. As he approached the information desk, he realized that he doesn't know her name. How would he look for her? Lost on what he would do, he looked around. The nurse, who usually assisted the girl, recognized Ryota. She approached him and smile. "Hi, are you here to visit Ayaka?" She asked looking at the flowers. Ryota, recognizing the nurse, quietly nodded as he was preoccupied with the thought, 

"I finally know her name. Ayaka, such a pretty name." He smiled quietly. 

The nurse smiled back and said, "I'll bring you to her room."

"Ahmm, why does Ayaka not speak nor react?" Ryota asked shyly while they are walking towards the elevator. 

The nurse took a deep breath and started to explain. "We don't believe Ayaka was born mute. She has been here for 3 months now since the accident." Ryota quietly listened as he followed the nurse to the elevator. The nurse pressed number 8. 

Inside the elevator, the nurse continued,   
"Ayaka's family was on a trip from Kanazawa to Tokyo. On the way, they met a tragic accident. A truck with a drunk driver hit their car head-on, instantly killing her parents. She survived but she was on a bad state. She was in the ICU for a whole month. When she woke up, she wasn't speaking but she was crying. The doctor told her what happened, she cried the whole day. Then the next day, she stopped speaking totally, stopped responding to people and her expression went blank. But aside from those, she is easy to take care of. By the way, how did you know that she can't come to the park today?" 

“A little girl, who I think is also a patient here, told me in the park." Ryota answered hesitantly.

"She has a fever because she was having nightmares last night. It was really nice of you to visit her. She never had visitors, we have been trying to get hold of any other family members but we haven't got in touch with anyone yet. She is in room 802." The nurse explained. Ryota could only smile quietly after hearing Ayaka’s story. The nurse left him in front of Ayaka's room. 

"I'm now standing in front of her room." Ryota said nervously. 

He slowly opened the door, He saw Ayaka sitting on her bed, looking by the window. He gathered all the strength he had left and greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hi Ayaka! I didn't see you at the park so I decided to visit you." 

"The nurse told me your name, I hope that's fine."

"They said you have a fever, are you okay now? I hope your okay now." while putting the carnations in the empty vase on the side table. 

Ayaka did not even flinch a bit and stayed looking at the window but Ryota continued talking while sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"What music do you listen to?"

"I actually play in a band, I'm a bassist and we play emo rock. I hope you could listen to it or even come to our lives."

"I don't know if I'm good enough as a bassist but you know I have decided I'll do my best."

"I'll work hard to improve and be one of the best bassist around."

"That's a promise. I hope you do your best too and get well. I'll invite you to one of our concerts in our upcoming tour for free when you're all better."

Ryota talked excitedly. He checked the time, visiting hours is almost over. He stood up.

"I'll be going now. I'll be visiting you tomorrow if you don't mind." "Hope you feel a bit better today, Ayaka."

Ryota left. Without his knowledge, Ayaka's gaze followed him as he closed the door. Then her gaze was locked at the blue carnations on her side table.

When Ryota was outside her room, he looked at the name on the door.   
Room 802 Ayaka Kashiwagi.

"I want to see her smile. I want to make her smile again." 

He muttered and left the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My imouto gave me the go signal for the girl's name...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh tomoya is such a cutie...  
> I am perfectly a Ryota-bias though ;)

Ryota woke up early the next morning and gave Toru a call.

"Hey, Toru. It’s Ryota. Let's have practice today. I promise I'll do my best for the launch and the tour."

After he hung up, he fixed his equipments and went to the studio.

Ryota was already practicing when the three arrived. He stood up straight facing them and then bowed. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused the band. I promise I'll work hard and always give my best." Toru, Tomoya and Taka were stunned. 

It was Taka who recovered first and approached Ryota. 

"Don't mind. Let's start the practice." He said smiling widely. Toru and Tomoya smiled and went to positions.  
They were really happy on how their practice session went.

While they were packing their equipments, 

Toru asked Ryota, "Did something happen?" 

"Nothing at all. I just realized I can't go on hesitating like this. I enjoy being with you guys. I'm really happy to be in this band so I decided I'll do my best." Ryota replied smiling. 

Tomoya wasn't convince at all, moved to where Ryota was, looked at his face for a full minute and blurted out,

"You are in love!"

"What are you saying?" Ryota retorted while pushing his face away and continued packing their things. 

Toru and Taka were both suppressing chuckles of laughter.

Before they left the studio, Ryota called Toru. 

"Toru, can I ask you something?" 

"Shoot" Toru replied. 

"Do you mind if I put our songs in an Mp3 player and give it to someone as a gift? Do you think it would be a nice gift? Ryota asked.

"Of course, it would be a nice gift, our music is good. Stupid! But giving it in an Mp3 player, can you assure it will not be leaked before the launch next week? Toru replied, looking bewildered while hitting Ryota in the head.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Ryota replied while scratching his head where Toru hit him.

"Then, I don't mind. Go ahead." Toru replied.

"Thanks, I'll go ahead. See you tomorrow, guys." Ryota said while waving goodbyes to them.

"What was that?" Taka asked Toru. 

"Nothing to trouble you. Let's go." He replied looking both to Taka and Tomoya.

Ryota dropped by an electronic shop to buy an Mp3 player. He bought a player that has the same color as the carnations he got Ayaka yesterday. He went straight home and copied their full album in the Mp3 player. With his bass guitar and mp3 player in his pocket, he excitedly headed to the park. 

He saw Ayaka on her favorite swing. He wasn't able to contain his excitement, he unconsciously shouted, 

"Hi, Ayaka!" 

All the people in the park looked at him except for Ayaka. He was so embarrassed; he quietly sat at the next swing beside her. 

"Hi, sorry for the ruckus! I'm just so glad I could see you outside today." "Hey, Ayaka. Remember I told you I'm a bassist. I already went to practice today before seeing you. We were actually having a hard time because of me during the last week. But I want to thank you, because since I met you, I was really motivated to go to practice." Ryota said in one full breath while taking his guitar out of the case. 

"Let me play a few lines for you today."

Ryota started playing the guitar and to his amazement, when he looked up, Ayaka was looking at him. No expressions but definitely looking at him. 

Ryota smiled to Ayaka and continued playing. He was really happy to see her finally looking his way and he was also amazed on how his playing sound. He's playing the same notes he did during practice but it sounded really beautiful. He can't help but sing with it. Ayaka was paying full attention to him and he felt good about it.

Unknowingly to Ryota, the three followed him to the park and saw him with the girl on the swing, playing his bass while singing. 

"So that's how it is." Toru said. 

"I told you that guy is in love." Tomoya excitedly said.

"Let's go, we’ve seen enough." Taka smilingly said while tapping Toru and Tomoya by the shoulders. 

And they left the park together.

Ryota continued playing until the nurse came. She smiled to Ryota, he smiled back before ending the song he was playing. Ayaka was still looking at him when he grabbed her hand. Ryota was sure he felt her twitched but he still pushed the Mp3 player to her hands. 

"Ayaka, please listen to our songs. It’s all in there. You have a good night." 

The nurse walked beside Ayaka back to the hospital. 

"He is a nice guy, right?" The nurse asked Ayaka. 

Ayaka did not respond but changed the direction of her gaze to follow the leaving Ryota. 

The nurse quietly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know im quite all over the place but i hope you will continue to read this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then let's know a bit more about Ayaka.

Ayaka, like in the past months, was alone in her hospital room. It was past seven in the evening and dinner was over. She went to the window, slightly opened the curtains, and looked outside. The view during this time of the day was something that clearly describes how she felt inside. 

The world outside looked surreal for her. The stars in the dark clear night and the star-like images created by the city lights makes her feel she is being engulfed by two heavens. She felt being stuck in the middle of it, very much like what she felt in her life. She was in a limbo, being left with almost nothing at all; she actually doesn't know how to proceed in this journey. 

Since the accident, she lost the reason to speak. 

"There's no need for it." She thought to herself. 

“This is for the best,” she would always tell herself. 

With a sad expression, she left the window to sit by her bed.

On the side table, she saw the blue Mp3 player Ryota gave her. She remembered the first time he met him. He looked like a child who exudes a very happy aura. She was actually envious of him then, thinking how easy life has been to him. When he started talking to her, it was comforting to know that he also has worries of his own. But she never thought that he will be the first regular visitor she will have in months. He was a total stranger, yet he is being so nice to her. None of her friends came to visit her but this guy spent his time with her. 

"He said he plays in a band, but did he mention their band’s name?"

Ayaka was thinking hard to remember but realized Ryota forgot to mention it. 

Ayaka picked up the Mp3 player, looked at the playlist. It has twelve tracks in it. She lay down on her bed, put the headset on and pressed the play button. She started listening to it, the first song played. 

She found herself enjoying the beat, melody, pace and message of the songs. They were fast-paced but pleasant to hear. She felt like the band was encouraging her to keep on and do her best. 

She listened to every song, until she reached the last one. When the last song's intro played, she was surprised.

"A ballad?" She thought. 

When she heard the first line, she became very interested with it. The chorus played, tears started to flow. She wasn't even aware that she was already crying hard. She remembered her parents and how they loved her. The memories came flowing back like a video along the song: happiness, sadness and even those agonizing pains. It felt like her life was being played in front of her on a big screen. As the song came to an end, she wiped her tears. Ayaka can't believe she was crying. She thought she was not capable anymore of showing emotions. 

She looked for the title, 

"Wherever you are, I see. Very fitting" She said in her mind. 

Pressing the repeat button, Ayaka slept with the song playing over and over again.

\------------

Ryota woke up early the next with the memory of Ayaka's face looking at him. He smiled and got off the bed. 

"No band practice today, I'll visit Ayaka in hospital early so I can spend more time with her," Ryota said excitedly.

After eating breakfast, he got himself ready to visit Ayaka.

On the way to the hospital, Ryota dropped by the flower shop and bought some blue carnations. He was all smiles when he reached the hospital's entrance and went straight to the elevator and reached the door of Ayaka's room.

"Good Morning, Ayaka!" He said in a very happy voice.

"Good Morning, Mr. Ryota," It was the nurse who replied to him, smiling. 

Surprised and embarrassed, Ryota looked around and realized Ayaka was not there.

"She is in her monthly check up and therapy sessions. She'll be back soon. You could wait here." the nurse explained, after seeing the surprised look on his face. 

"I see. I'll wait for her." Ryota responded, still embarrassed. 

He went to the side table to place the flowers he bought in the vase changing the withered ones.

"You know she was very responsive this morning when I came to pick her up for the check up." the nurse spoke. 

Ryota looked at the nurse and excitedly asked, "Did she speak? How about smiling?" 

The nurse shook her head.

“Nothing of that sort, but she would actually look at me and respond through nodding or shaking her head. That's great progress! The doctor said Ayaka is not mute but chose not to speak after the accident. But not speaking for so long, it would take time for her to be confident in speaking and it will only happen if she finds a good reason to speak again. It’s a special case of selective mutism. I'll be taking my leave. You just wait here. Thank you for visiting her." The nurse left the room.

"Ayaka looking at me yesterday was not a fluke!" Ryota thinking happily. 

He looked around the room and saw the Mp3 player on the bed. "I hope she listened to our songs." Ryota said. 

After a few minutes, the door opened and Ayaka came in. 

"Good Morning, Ayaka!" Ryota immediately greeted her.

Ayaka looked at Ryota and gave him a slight nod. The nurse was saying the truth. 

"Did you listen to our songs?   
How was it?   
I hope you liked them." Ryota asked her continuously.  
He is used to her not replying that he could speak to her with so much ease.

"We have no practice today. I hope you don't mind if I keep you company the whole day." He asked shyly looking at Ayaka. 

She shook her head. Ryota smiled. 

Ayaka opened the drawer of the side table and took a pen and a notebook. She started writing something. Ryota was waiting patiently for her to finish. 

Ayaka showed the notebook to him. 

Ryota read it aloud. "Would you be so kind to bring me to the zoo today?" 

Ryota was caught off guard, after being stunned for a few seconds; he looked at her grinning widely. 

"Of course! I'll be happy to do it. I'll ask the nurse for permission." He blurted out, almost shouting, and darted out of the room. 

Ayaka was looking at him as he went out, 

"He's like a child." she thought.

Ryota rushed to the nurse station and found the nurse who takes care of Ayaka.

"Miss, is it okay for Ayaka to go out. I would like to bring her to the zoo today?" Ryota asked while catching his breath.

"Sure. Just make sure to bring her back before dusk." The nurse replied. She was smiling as she saw Ryota panting. 

"I will. Thank you!" Ryota replied with a smile on his face resembling a kid receiving his Christmas present early.

He rushed back to Ayaka's room and he told her that the nurse permitted her to go out. Ayaka got ready and took her bag, placing the Mp3 player, a pen and notebook inside. They went out of the hospital.

\-----------

They reached the zoo and Ryota bought two tickets for them. They were walking together, looking at the different animals. 

Ayaka looked energetic than usual, Ryota thought to himself while looking at her.   
Ryota took pictures of Ayaka using his phone while looking at the animals.   
When he asked her to feed the birds and she willingly complied. 

They were in front the monkey's cage when something unexpected happened.   
Ryota asked Ayaka to take his picture while standing in front it.  
As she was getting ready to take the picture, the monkey went near Ryota and pulled his hair.

"Ouch. Ouch!" Ryota shouted as he was struggling to remove the monkey's grip.

Then he looked at Ayaka, he was stunned at was he saw, forgetting that the monkey was pulling his hair.

Ayaka was smiling while taking his pictures.

After taking some pictures, she approached Ryota to help him out with the monkey, still smiling.   
Ryota was so mesmerized with her smile, totally forgetting the pain of his hair being pulled.

When Ryota was finally free from the monkey's grip, he spoke to Ayaka, 

"A smiling face suits you better. Please smile more." 

Ayaka looked back at him and smile once more, gripped him by the arm and pulled him to the reptile section of the zoo.

The sun was almost down when they reached the hospital's entrance.

"I really had a wonderful day. I hope you enjoyed this day too." Ryota said.

Ayaka took her notebook and wrote. 

"I did. Thank you, Ryota!" She showed this to him while smiling.

"Yosh! Where do you want to go tomorrow?" Ryota was so happy, he was grinning widely.

"The amusement park."Ayaka wrote.

"Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Goodbye and rest well, Ayaka!” Ryota said.

Ayaka smiled, nodded and waved goodbye to Ryota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been quite busy for a while. Hope you enjoy this one.

Ryota went to the hospital early. He saw the nurse and told her that he will be bringing Ayaka to the amusement park today. The nurse agreed. He smiled and went to Ayaka's room. He knocked and opened the door. Ayaka was already awake and ready to go with a smile of anticipation written all over her face. 

"Good Morning! We have practice this morning." Ryota said while smiling to greet Ayaka. Her smiling expression changed.  
"Hey, don't feel sad. I promised I'll bring you to the amusement park and I will. We just have to drop by the studio. I also want you to meet the band, if it's alright with you?" Ryota explained. A bit of panic can be heard on his voice.   
Ayaka quickly took her notebook and wrote "Am I not getting on the way if I'm there?"   
"Of course not, but are you ok with it?" Ryota answered. She nodded hesitantly.   
"Let's go." Ryota held his hand which Ayaka took.

Toru, Tomoya and Taka were already at the studio when Ryota and Ayaka came.   
Tomoya approached them and smilingly said "Hi, so Ryota decided to finally introduce you to us!"   
Taka came running and hit Tomoya on the head.   
"What do you mean, Tomoya?" Ryota asked in surprise.  
"Don't mind him. I apologize for this guy's attitude." Taka was directing his apology to Ayaka. Ayaka shook her head and smiled. The three exchanged curious glances which Ryota noticed, he introduced Ayaka immediately.   
"Guys, this is Ayaka Kashiwagi. Ayaka, these are my bandmates, Taka on vocals, Toru on lead guitars and Tomoya on drums." Ayaka smiled and bowed. "Hi, Ayaka!" The three greeted in unison.  
Ayaka took her notebook and wrote "Nice to meet you. May I know your band's name? Ryota haven't mentioned it all."   
This took the three again by surprise. Toru, the usually composed one among them, answered while smiling. "It's One Ok Rock. I can't believe Ryota forgot to mention it. Nice meeting you too, Ayaka. We will start practice now. You can sit by the chair there." Ayaka smiled and went to sit by the chair.

Ayaka enjoyed their music when she heard it on the Mp3, but it sounded more beautiful hearing it live. "This band will go a long way. I hope Ryota will do his best and realize that they are the only pieces that fit in a band like this. Well, he promised me. I'll definitely watch their lives." She thought.

The band wrapped up their practice. Ayaka approached Ryota and showed her notebook, "I'll wait for you outside." Ryota nodded in response. Ayaka smiled to Toru, Taka and Tomoya. She bowed and waved goodbye before going out. 

When Ayaka left the studio, Taka, Toru and Tomoya all looked at Ryota with a questioning gaze. Ryota, who is not comfortable in being questioned, immediately started explaining Ayaka’s condition.   
"Ayaka went through an accident which took her parents lives 3 months ago. She stopped speaking after that but she is not mute. The doctors called it Selective Mutism. When I first met her, she wouldn't smile nor nod nor look at me. She is currently staying at the hospital near my place until they can get in touch with any other family members. And yes, I like her." Ryota said, blushing.   
"We knew that you like her. We saw you once in the park with her. You gave the Mp3 player with our songs to her, right?" Toru asked. Ryota nodded.   
"Then don't let her wait outside. Baka! You promised to bring her somewhere right?" Taka questioned him. Again, Ryota nodded. "Go ahead. I'll bring your stuff home." Tomoya smilingly said while tapping him on the shoulder. Ryota bowed and thanked them.

Outside the studio, Ryota saw Ayaka approaching him from a convenience store. She gave him a bottled juice and sandwich. Ryota accepted it and dug in. "Let's go to the amusement park!" Ryota excitedly said. Ayaka smiled and nodded.

They tried everything they can in the amusement park.   
They rode the Ferris wheel, the Bump cars, the Carousel and other rides they felt like riding.  
They will take turns in capturing each other pictures using Ryota's phone.   
When Ayaka asked Ryota to ride the Roller Coaster, he was hesitant but cannot turn her request down.  
After the ride, Ryota was really dizzy that Ayaka has to assist him to be able to stand straight.   
They took a rest at a nearby bench. Ryota holding his head felt Ayaka leave his side. His gaze followed her.   
She bought bottled water and cotton candy. When she came back, he offered the bottled water to Ryota.   
He gladly accepted it and asked while opening its cap, "Are you having fun?" Ayaka smiled and nodded.   
She took her notebook and wrote "I didn't know you easily get dizzy with rides."   
"Come on, Ayaka. The Roller Coaster ride was really scary." Ryota retorted, making a childish expression.  
Ayaka just smiled, grabbed Ryota's phone and snapped a picture of him looking dizzy.   
"Hey, that's not fair." Ryota complained but can’t even move to grab the phone from her.   
Ryota accepted defeat and just smiled and posed for her. Ayaka enjoyed taking more pictures of him.

When Ryota recovered, they tried other activities. He won a stuff toy in a dart game and gave it to Ayaka.   
They went inside the Snow World, Time Warp, and Horror House.   
They had a quick dinner in a sushi place inside the amusement park before going back to the hospital.

They are almost at the hospital entrance when the nurse came running towards them.   
"I'm sorry. We're a bit late." Ryota apologized immediately.  
"Don't worry about that. Ayaka, your grandparents are waiting in your room. Let's go." The nurse interrupted.   
Ryota was about to leave when he felt Ayaka's hand grabbed his. She shook her head and pulled him to come.  
As they went inside room, her grandparents stood up to hug her.   
Ryota found the moment awkward but Ayaka would not let his hand go.   
"Ayaka, we're sorry about what happened. And we're sorry we just arrived today. Since we were in a cruise, it was really hard for us to find a way to come here immediately." Ayaka's grandmother explained. She smiled and shook her head.   
She let go of Ryota's hand to write something in her notebook.   
"It's alright. I understand. This is Ryota Kohama, he is a special friend." She gave the notebook to her grandparents and pointed at him. Ryota greeted and bowed without seeing what was written in the notebook,   
"Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Ayaka." Ayaka's grandmother said. Ryota smiled shyly.  
"Since we are here, there's no point staying in the hospital, Ayaka. We will settle everything tomorrow and we will be leaving for Kanazawa the next day. The doctor said you're good to go." It was Ayaka's grandfather who spoke.  
Ryota dumbfounded on what he heard said his goodbye.  
"I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow, Ayaka." He forced a smile and left the room. 

The nurse followed him, smiling while saying, "Mr. Ryota, you must be Ayaka's lucky star."   
Ryota, lost for words, forced another smile and responded, "Yeah, maybe I am."  
And he left the hospital and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a date...

The next morning, Ryota was picked up by the three. They went to his room to find him still sleeping. Tomoya jumped to his bed to wake him up. 

"Ryota wake up, we have an important press conference today!" 

Ryota got up and saw Toru and Taka at the door. 

"I'll get ready really fast, please wait for a while." 

Taka looked at Toru and said, "He looked like he was not able to sleep properly." "  
Yeah, he seemed like it. I wonder what happened." Toru replied. 

After a several minutes, board their van, they went to the television station for their press conference. During the interview, Ryota seemed lost at the conversation and the three would usually save him through their responses. The host and the people watching found it really funny, that they got away with it. They thought Ryota was intentionally being funny. As the interview came to an end, they gave messages to the fans and Ryota's message was really short. He said 

"Please support our album and come to our lives." 

The three was relieved to hear that his message was related to what the interview was all about.

After the interview, the four went to lunch together. It was Toru who asked first, as Taka and Tomoya were already busy eating. 

"Did something happen between you and Ayaka yesterday? You seem out of your senses today." He asked. 

Ryota, absentmindedly, responded, "After we went to the amusement park, the nurse was waiting outside the hospital entrance because her grandparents were there for her. They will be leaving for Kanazawa tomorrow."

Taka and Tomoya stopped eating and looked at Ryota.

Taka replied, "Well, it was nice that she has a family who would take care of her, right?"

"I know but it is so sudden." Ryota answered, still looking at his food. 

Tomoya looked at him, "If she is leaving tomorrow and you can't do anything about it, why not make tonight memorable. Invite her to dinner and give her something she could remember you with. This does not mean you won't see each other anymore but she has a life to get back to and things to settle on her own, right?"

Toru and Taka nodded in unison.

Ryota looked at them, "That seems to be a nice idea. Do you know any restaurant that is really nice?"

"There is one, on the top floor of the Tokyo Hotel. You could bring her there. The owner is our friend from junior high school. I'll call him and ask if we could rent it for a few hours." Toru answered. 

Toru made a phone call. 

After a few minutes, he looked at Ryota and smiled,   
"He agreed. It's privately yours from six until nine in the evening. And don't worry about the fee. He'll do the cooking and we will be your personal waiters. The restaurant open at ten in the evening so there's no problem." Taka and Tomoya agreed on being waiters. 

"Thanks, guys. I'll invite her and see you later." Ryota got up and left.

"We will set everything up, just bring her there by 6 in the evening." Tomoya shouted.

Ryota decided to walk around happened to passed by boutique, he saw a pretty blue dress with butterfly design by the waist. He went inside at bought it. 

"It will look nice to her." He thought. 

Walking several blocks more, he saw a puppy being sold in a pet shop. It was so cute and he remembered how energetic Ayaka was when they were in the zoo, he figured it will be a really good gift to her, someone who will always be beside her even if he is not around. He bought the puppy too. He called Tomoya to bring the puppy to the restaurant ahead of him since he can't bring it to the hospital. 

Around five in the afternoon, Ryota went to visit Ayaka. She was actually waiting for him and was suprised to see Ryota looking all formal. Ryota greeted her with a smile.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. But would you go out with me tonight?" Ryota said.

Ayaka took her notebook and wrote. 

"I thought you won't be coming today. Where are we going? I don't have a dress to go with you." Ryota read it. 

"Please wear that." He smilingly said while giving her the paper bag.

Ayaka opened the paper bag and saw the blue dress; she smiled and went to get changed. After a few minutes, Ayaka stepped out and Ryota was all eyes on her, she looked very beautiful. The dress perfectly complimented her complexion and long black hair. 

Ryota offered him his hand and softly said,   
"Let's go." Ayaka smiled sweetly, took his hand and nodded. 

They left the hospital and headed to the Tokyo Hotel. Ryota assisted Ayaka as they head for the elevator of the Tokyo Hotel. The elevator guy asked what floor, 

Ryota responded "To the top floor's restaurant." 

Ayaka was clueless with what Ryota will do but she was really happy that he invited her because she really thought she will not visit her again after what happened last night. 

"Is everything ready? I believe they will be here any moment now." Taka asked the three. 

Toru looked at Ken, their friend and owner of the restaurant, and said "Thank you for letting us do this." 

"No problem, Ryota is a good friend too. And besides you promised to do an acoustic set here once you are done with the tour." Ken replied.

"We will.” Tomoya answered.   
“Taka and Toru don't forget to play that song okay, once they are done eating." Tomoya reminded Toru and Taka.

"Yes" The two replied in unison.   
Then the elevator door opened.

Ryota and Ayaka were guided by Tomoya to their table. He gave her a bouquet of blue carnations, Ayaka smiled at him. Then Taka served the soup and appetizer, while Toru poured the juice. 

Ayaka, feeling uncomfortable, took her notebook and wrote, "Is it really fine that your band mates are doing this?" 

She showed it to Ryota. He smiled and said,   
"Yes, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Let's eat. I want you to enjoy this night."

Ayaka, still uncertain, nodded. 

"Where are your grandparents?" Ryota asked.

Ayaka responded by writing to her notebook, "They stayed in a hotel."

"I see." Ryota responded. 

They ate quietly as Tomoya served the main course. Ryota just kept looking at Ayaka, he doesn't mind if he is being rude but he wanted to fill his mind with images and memories of her.

After the meal, Taka and Toru started playing "Wherever you are." 

"Will you dance with me?" Ryota asked standing in front of Ayaka, offering his hand. Ayaka nodded and took his hand. 

They danced with Ayaka's favorite song from their album. But she felt different, she wasn't really sad anymore. Being with Ryota these past few days taught her to be hopeful. She was hopeful that this will not be the end for them even though she will be going back to Kanazawa tomorrow. If there's just a way to be sure that Ryota felt the same way. But she can't bring herself to say it aloud. 

Ryota slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke, looking directly to Ayaka's eyes, 

"I know you will be leaving tomorrow but I want to believe this will not be the end for us. I understand you have to settle a lot of things in your life and my band has a tour coming up. I plan to keep my promise to you on being one of the best bassist in Japan. I hope you keep your promise too and get well soon. I'll be giving you my number and we can still message each other. If you feel sad just message me, okay?" 

She nodded and hugged Ryota really tight, suppressing the urge to cry because Ryota was thinking the exact same thing she was thinking. 

As the song neared its end and before Ayaka realized it, Ryota's lips were already pressing against her ears, sweetly whispering, 

"Ayaka, I like you." 

and not waiting for a reply, he hugged her tightly like he will never let go. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Ayaka heard a puppy barked. She looked at Ryota, puzzled. Ryota smiled at her. Tomoya brought a cage; it has a really cute brown puppy in it. Ayaka was looking to the puppy and back to Ryota.

"That's my gift to you. Do you like it?" Ryota asked grinning widely.

 

Ayaka smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically.   
She took the puppy out of its cage and cuddled it. 

"It's getting late. I'll bring you back to hospital now." Ryota said. 

Ayaka went to get her notebook and wrote, "No need. My grandparents are staying in this hotel. I was just waiting for you in the hospital earlier."

"I see. I'll bring you to their room.” Ryota responded.

Ayaka smiled to everyone as Ryota assisted her to the elevator. 

They were in front of Ayaka grandparents’ hotel room when Ryota said 

"You have a safe trip tomorrow. Take care of the puppy. Don't forget to message me, okay." 

Ayaka smiled and stood tip toe to kiss Ryota by the cheeks before going inside.

Ryota was so happy because he just received the best gift of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My imouto drew the three in waiter uniforms. It was so cute. >.<


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot I'm doing this...  
> been so stressed and busy at the same time...
> 
> Sorry!

It was already morning but Ryota was still wide awake. He looked at his hands and remembered how Ayaka felt in his arms when he held her. He clearly remembered how she smelled, how she looked at him, how she hugged him, how she kissed him on the cheek.

Everything was still vivid in his mind. He can't sleep, but how could he when the girl he likes will leave in the afternoon to somewhere far from him and he can't even see her off. They have an album signing later and he has to be there.  
"Ayaka will send me a message. I just have to be patient and keep my promise to her." He told himself.  
Seeing as how trying to sleep was a lost battle, he changed to his jogging gear and went outside.

Unaware of what Ryota was going through, Ayaka wasn't able to sleep that night too. She sat by the chair near the window, looking outside and cuddling her new pet which she named "Ryo-chii."  
"I bet Ryota will laugh if he would learn about the name I gave this little guy." She thought smiling.  
The sound of Ryota's voice telling her “he likes her” was still echoing in her mind and heart. The warmth of his embrace was still lingering on her skin. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart but dismissed it immediately. She looked at the paper with Ryota's phone number written on it. "We can still message each other, I just have to get myself a new phone tomorrow," She thought, comforting herself. She wasn't able to tell him that she likes him too. But she thought, it would be better if she could say it out loud for him to hear than writing it on a piece of paper. Again, she was hoping Ryota could wait until that time comes. She stood up and put Ryo-chii back to the cage as it was almost time for them to leave Tokyo. 

Ryota went home after jogging and got ready to meet the band for their album signing since their album was officially out. He was picked up by them in front of his house. Tomoya opened the van to let him in and greeted him playfully,  
"Hello, so how's your sleep, Mr. In Love?"  
"I wasn't able to sleep at all. By the way, thank you for what all of you have done for me yesterday." Ryota answered with a wide smile while getting inside the van.  
Taka looked at him from the front seat, "Hahaha, make sure to not sleep while signing the albums bought by the fans. That will be really hilarious."  
"Of course not!" Ryota retorted. Tomoya and Taka laughed loudly.  
"Are you sure this is okay? Not seeing her off?" Toru asked.  
"It can't be helped. And I promised her and you guys that I'll do my best and become one of the best bassist in Japan. She promised to message me that will be enough for now." Ryota answered assuringly.  
The three smiled at him while Tomoya doing the thumbs up sign. They drove to the record store.

Seated at the back of her grandparent's car with her grandmother, Ayaka can't help but be nervous. The trauma of the accident was still in her mind. She was quietly wishing Ryota was with her. She took her notebook and wrote to her grandmother to make a quick detour by the nearest shopping mall so she could buy a new phone. Her grandmother agreed and gave the instruction to the driver. When they reached the mall, Ayaka went to buy a new phone and saved Ryota's number immediately.  
Back in the car, her grandfather spoke,  
"Ayaka, you mentioned that guy, Ryota Kohama, was a special friend, right?" Ayaka nodded.  
"What does he do for a living?"  
Ayaka wrote a note in her new phone, "He is a bassist in a band called One Ok Rock and has their album released now and they also have a tour coming up."  
"A musician in a rock band, eh. By the way, the doctor said there's nothing wrong with your speech. When do you plan to speak?" Her grandfather stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Ayaka was caught off guard, with a sad expression she wrote "I can't."  
She remembered that she was not really close with her grandparents but they are her only family now. She looked at her phone and started composing a message for Ryota.

"Hi Ryota. It's me Ayaka. We are on our way now to Kanazawa. We didn't take the train; we are using my grandparents’ car with their driver. I'm actually nervous. By the way, how's the album signing? Be nice to your fans. Be the best bassist there is." She then pressed the send button.

During a quick break in their album signing because the volume of the fans that came was overwhelming, Ryota heard his phone's notification sound. Excitedly, he looked at it and saw that he has a message from a number not registered in his phone. His heart skipped a beat. He was so focused in opening the message to read it that he didn't notice the three was behind him. He smiled as he read Ayaka's message. He read it over and over again. He almost jumped when Tomoya blurted out, "Hey message her back already!" Toru and Taka hit Tomoya on the head at the same time. He just looked at his band mates and smiled widely. Ryota was so happy. But before he could type a message they were called to continue the album signing. Ryota kept his phone, "I'll message her after we are done here." He thought to himself, smiling.

After a few more hours, the band finished the album signing.  
Back in the van, Tomoya was actually complaining that his hands felt sore.  
"Mine too. But the number of people who came was unbelievable!" Toru agreeing with Tomoya.  
"Yeah, I didn't know we had that much fans." Taka said excitedly.  
The three continued talking about the album signing while Ryota was busy sending a message to Ayaka.

"Hi Ayaka. Sorry for this late reply. We just finished our album signing. The number of people who came was overwhelming. I was nice to them even though I was too sleepy. Don't be nervous. Nothing bad will happen to your trip. Message me when you're in Kanazawa already. Smile always, okay?"

Immediately after sending his message, Ryota fell asleep, Just like Ayaka, who was also asleep during the trip to Kanazawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update this...  
> Please stay with me until the end. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to update this... wheew!  
> I'm struggling right now. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After the long drive from Tokyo to Kanazawa, Ayaka is back to the place where she grew up. She came from a prominent family and lived in a nice house. She was immediately welcome by Naruki, her nanny and family overseer, who has served their family even before she was born.

"Welcome home, Ayaka-sama. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to go to you in Tokyo. I was.." Naruki wasn't able to continue because Ayaka hugged her and smiled.

Ayaka wrote, _"I understand. Thank you for taking care of the household and the business. I'm back, not well yet, but I'll try to help you out, Naruki."_ she showed this Naruki, who was on the verge of tears.

"Ayaka, we will be staying at our house. I think you'll be fine here since Naruki is around." Her grandfather said coldly.

Ayaka nodded.

Her grandmother approached her to give her a kiss and say goodnight. Naruki assisted the couple to the gate.

Ayaka looked around. She remembered her parents, she was sad but she has to move on and continue with her life which is something they would also like for her. Then she suddenly remembered to check if Ryota has already sent her a message. She was still not used to the idea that she has a phone because she didn't use to keep one. She read his message and smiled.

 _"Their album signing was a success,"_ She thought. She replied, _"I'm in Kanazawa now. I'll be starting to straighten things starting tomorrow like things about the family business. I still can't bring myself to speak but I'll try my best. Congratulations to your band's successful album signing. I'll pray for the same thing for your tour. Take care of yourself. Also, I promise to take care of Ryo-chii."_

The next day, the band started really early for their practice as the tour will commence in three days. They will have their first show in Shibuya. They poured their hearts out during practice. They sounded really ready for the tour.

After the practice, Ryota checked his phone. It was the first time he was able to check on it. It has a message from Ayaka last night. He read it and wasn't able to suppressed his laughter. The three looked at him, but it was Tomoya who asked,

"What's funny?"

"She named the puppy Ryo-chii!" Ryota replied delightedly.

"Baka! She named the puppy after you and you're happy with it." Taka commented while smiling.

"I'm happy with it. That's fine with me."Ryota said still grinning.

"That's our Ryota." Toru said.

Ryota replied to Ayaka,

_"I'm busy the whole day because of practice. I was really happy you named the puppy Ryo-chii. I'm glad you starting to do things to bring your life back to normal. How's your day? I hope it's not that tiring running a business. We will start the tour in three days; we will have the first show in Shibuya. I'm wishing you could come and see us perform. Don't forget to smile."_

Ayaka was also busy the whole day, accompanying Naruki to their family business. They have pottery and she wanted to learn everything to be able to run it properly. It's her parents’ legacy that's why she wants to keep it running. Her grandparents invited Ayaka for dinner and they also invited the most eligible bachelor in their area which happened to be Ayaka's childhood friend, Suguru Igarashi. Ayaka checked her phone before going to the dining table and read Ryota's message. _"So they will have the first show in Shibuya. I have to be there."_ She thought.

Preoccupied with her thought, she didn't notice Suguru approaching her until he held her by the elbow to assist her by the table.

"Hi Ayaka. You look well." Suguru greeted her. Ayaka smiled and nodded.

During dinner, her grandfather and Suguru talked about various things like business and politics. Ayaka wasn't really paying attention to them. She would smile and nod when it was called for. After dinner, while everyone was having tea, Ayaka showed a note to her grandmother, it said she will be going to Shibuya to watch Ryota's concert. Her grandfather looked at the note and suggested that Suguru accompany her. Ayaka saw no point in arguing, agreed to the idea. She then said her goodbye because Naruki was there to fetch her.

After Ayaka left, her grandfather talked to Suguru.

"Suguru, there’s something I would ask you to do. Being someone close to our family and a childhood friend of Ayaka, you’re the only one who can do this. I don't like that Ryota guy for Ayaka. She sees him in a special way. But with the fortune left to Ayaka, I don't like a rock star being her boyfriend, moreover his husband."

Ayaka's grandmother interrupted,

"Honey, Ayaka seems happy. Let's just leave it as it is for now. She has been through a lot."

"No, I won't allow it. Will you do this for us and Ayaka?" the question was directed to Suguru.

"I'll do it. For you and Ayaka." Suguru replied.

Ayaka was on her bed with Ryo-chii sleeping beside her, thinking if she will message Ryota about her plans of watching their first concert in Shibuya. She decided not to tell him to surprise him. She just messaged him of the things that happened during the day. _"Your band's first concert for the tour is really near. I wish you good luck and I also believe you guys will nail it. Your music is special. I also had a very busy day. I went to our pottery with Naruki to see how things work. I'm trying really hard to learn it. Take care. Practice hard. The world is waiting for all of you."_

Ryota was still awake and thinking about Ayaka when his phone sounded. He got up to read the message excitedly. A very happy expression could be seen on his face and he was sure he looked silly. He was actually thankful that his band mates were not around.

_"I'm actually nervous about the tour. But you're encouragement works wonders. Don't push yourself to hard and take it one step at a time. Better focus on smiling and getting really well. I'm still wishing you could watch us in Shibuya. Remember, I told you I'll treat you in one of them or maybe all them, just tell me if you can come. So how's Ryo-chii doing? Also, I miss you, Ayaka."_

Ayaka was really happy to receive an immediate reply from Ryota.

They exchanged messages and stories of how their day went, catching up, until midnight before calling it a day.

They both slept happy being able to talk to each other, oblivious to what they will have to go through soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with life right now. But please stay with me until the end.

Chapter 10

It was the day of their concert in Shibuya. The band was nervous and excited at the same time. They were already at the venue early to do some rehearsals and sound checks. At a quick break, while their staffs were doing the finishing touches on the stage, the four seated on the spectators’ seats right in front the stage.

"We are finally taking steps closer to our dream." Taka stated with excitement.  
"You are right. We need to give one hell of a show for the people who will come to watch us later." Toru said, agreeing.  
"Yosh! I'm definitely pumped up. Those drum sets looked really cool to play!" Tomoya shouted which took the three by surprise.  
"Do you really have to shout, Tomoya?" Taka asked while hitting him at the head. Ryota and Toru were laughing.  
"Sorry, I was so pumped up. I got carried away." Tomoya explained while massaging his head, grinning.  
"How about you, Ryota? How do you feel?" Toru asked.  
"I'm all nervous and excited and pressured but determined. I'll do my best." Ryota smile meaningfully.  
The three looked at him with awe because what Ryota said made perfect sense. Ryota looked at them, confused, asked, "Why are you all looking at me that way?" Toru, Taka and Tomoya burst into fits of laughter. Ryota laughed with them, unsure of the reason. But they knew they are ready to go and perform.

Ayaka left early since it will be a long travel. As her grandfather wished, she was accompanied by Suguru. Inside Suguru's car, Ayaka was listening to the Mp3 player Ryota gave her. She was full of anticipation to be able to watch their first concert and most of all to see Ryota again. She so missed his smile and his very happy and pleasant presence. Her reminiscing was cut when Suguru asked something.  
"Ayaka, when you introduced Ryota to your grandparents, you told them that he is a special friend, right?"  
Ayaka nodded and wrote, "Because he is special to me."  
"In what way?" Suguru inquired, while keeping his eyes on the road.  
"It's really hard to explain, Suguru. But there is one thing I'm sure of, I'm happy when I'm with him or talking to him. He taught me how to hope for a better future because I'm still lucky I'm alive." Ayaka let Suguru hear it using a feature in her phone that can translate her messages to verbalized ones.  
"I see." Suguru replied, still looking ahead.  
Ayaka went back to listening to her Mp3 and looking outside the window. Suguru remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

The gates open at 6:00 pm. The crowd was waiting for the whole day for it to open. Excitement was filling the air. Ayaka and Suguru already have VIP passes which they bought in advance. Ayaka was all smiles when she saw how many people came to see One Ok Rock. Suguru assisted her to the VIP entrance. Ayaka followed, holding a bouquet of blue carnations, thinking to herself "It's now my turn to wish him good luck and encourage him." They were walking along the hallway to the VIP block when Tomoya spotted Ayaka. Tomoya was on the way to the van to get something. 

"Ayaka!" Tomoya shouted excitedly while almost running to her. Ayaka smiled back.  
"Does Ryota know you will come?" Tomoya asked. Ayaka shooked her head; still smiling.  
"Woah, so this is a surprise! Do you want to see him? I could bring you to him." Tomoya said with a wide smile.  
Ayaka, getting all excited on seeing Ryota, totally forgot about Suguru and followed Tomoya to the band member’s room.  
Suguru wasn't able to stop her, decided to wait for her at the hallway, in deep thought.

Ryota was seated on the far side corner of the room, fixing his bass guitar. He was so focused on what he was doing; he was not paying attention to the people coming in and out of the room. Tomoya and Ayaka quietly entered the room. When Toru and Taka saw them, their jaw dropped in surprise. Tomoya signaled them to be quiet. Ayaka was standing behind Ryota, when the three called him in unison, "Ryota!" Ryota, irritated, stood up and turned around. What he saw next caught him in surprise; he stood so still, they thought he passed out while standing. 

"Ayaka is in front of me. No, Ayaka is in Kanazawa. No, this is Ayaka" Ryota debated to himself while looking at the face of the girl he missed so much. Ayaka smiled at him, slightly tilting her head. The cuteness of it brought Ryota back. He hugged her so tight like he is making sure she is real. Ayaka hugged him back. Ryota, in all his surprise, was able to whisper in her ears, "Ayaka, I missed you so much."

All the while, Toru, Taka and Tomoya were suppressing their laughter because Ryota really looked stupid in his shock. Seeing their reactions, Ryota let go of Ayaka and smiled.  
"Ayaka, you almost give me a heart attack. But I'm really happy you came." Ryota said still holding her hand.  
"Good thing, I took the flowers from her or else it would have been squashed." Tomoya mischievously grinning while giving it back to Ayaka.  
Ayaka took the flowers and offered it to Ryota. It has a note that said, "I'm sorry for surprising you. I miss you and good luck for today. Be the best bassist, Ryota."  
Ryota wasn't able to hold back and hugged her one more time. This time saying in her ears, "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me. I will give my best so watch us, okay?"  
Under his embrace, Ayaka nodded.

Their manager peeked by the door to call them. The concert was about to start. Ayaka waved to the boys and went back to the hallway were Suguru was waiting while One Ok Rock headed to their stage.

The show started exactly at seven in the evening. As the band entered, the crowd went wild and cheered for them. Their energy added up to the excitement the crowd built up and everyone were pumped up. Ayaka watched everything and enjoyed the energy the band conveyed. How Tomoya was so powerful with the drums, how Toru was very précised in his lines, how Taka ran around the stage while singing in his perfect vocals and how Ryota’s bass lines were very pronounced. She was a bit surprised when Ryota took his shirt off during the second part of their performance but she found it really cool too. The regular list ended and the band sang two more songs for the encore. Everyone was still shaking even after the concert ended including Ayaka. The first concert for the tour was a success.

Ayaka went to the band member’s room to congratulate them while Suguru waited at the parking lot. When she entered, everyone was busy congratulating each other. Ryota saw her and was all smiles as he approached her.  
“How did you find our performance?” Ryota asked all covered in sweat.  
Ayaka grinned and hugged him really tight. Ryota was caught off guard but felt really happy. They nailed their first concert and Ayaka was there to watch him. After the all the excitement, Ayaka bade goodbye to Ryota and the band. She told them that she is with a friend who is waiting for her in the parking lot. They agreed to leave the building together.


End file.
